Kevin Leaves
Kevin, realizing that the DNA of Ultimate Phil can clone his dad, leaves Ben and Gwen and enters the Null Void. Plot Ben and Co. decided to stay on Galvan Prime for a while. Max teleported away. (Kevin): *''sigh''* ...... Azmuth, we know that Phil was my dad, but Phil was destroyed. (Azmuth): Yes. (Kevin): So all I have to do is find the remains and clone him! (Azmuth): It could work. (Ben): Yeah! Only that was in the Null Void. (Myaxx, pushing something in): But I have a Null Void projector. (Gwen): Isn't that the old one that Helen and Manny had when we met them. (Myaxx): Correct. (Ben): Let's get going! (Kevin): No! You stay here. He pushed a bunch of buttons on the projector. (Projector): Self-destruct in 30 seconds. (Gwen): We're coming! (Kevin): No! I've got this! You can take the Metalmatrix, though. He took it off, and tossed it to Gwen. Then he was sucked into the projector. (Gwen): Kevin! (Ben): Maybe we can... (Azmuth): Get away! You can't do anything! It's about to... KA-BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!! The projector exploded, leaving smoke everywhere. (Gwen, coughing): *''cough!* Kevin! *''cough! cough!* (Ben): It's too late for that now. Kevin can handle this, anyway. In the Null Void... (Kevin): According to my scanner, the remains are on the other side of this... On the other side of the rock, there was Sunder with a Vulpimancer and a Havok Beast. (Sunder): You thought you could defeat Sunder, eh? You were wrong! Now, where's Tennyson? (Kevin): On earth. (Sunder): What? (Kevin): I abandoned them to look for my dad's remains. (Sunder): Futile. The Vulpimancer and Havoc Beast jumped at Kevin. (Kevin): Ugh! Back on earth, Ben and Gwen were driving in Ben's car. (Gwen): Do you think we can win without Kevin? (Ben): Maybe. It'll be a lot harder, though. Gwen was staring at the Metalmatrix. Ever since Kevin mutated himself with it, it was a darker blue, and didn't seem to work. Gwen started playing with it. (Gwen): Maybe... Just maybe... I can bring Kevin back with this thing! Gwen leaned toward Ben when saying that. The Omnitrix 2.0, Mannamatrix, and Metalmatrix were close. They all glowed their own color, then a hologram of another device flashed above each core for exactly one second. When that happend, Ben slammed on the brakes. (Gwen): Did you see that? (Ben): Yeah. It looks like another Omnitrix. It had each of our Omnitrixes' symbols on it. It had another in the center. (Gwen): I wonder what that was... (Ben): Me too, but my mom wanted me home early for something. We've gotta hurry! They sped to Ben's house. There, Ben's parents were mad. (Ben's Mom): You're late! (Ben's Dad): We told you to be home by 8:30. It's 9:00! (Ben): Yeah. There was a slight distraction. He didn't mention the fact that they were on Galvan Prime, and they saw the other machine in a hologram. (Mom): What's that you have there? (Ben): Oh, this is... (Dad): And could you bring that other kid here? (Gwen): Yeah, but he's... (Mom): Quiet! Let's come inside and Ben will explain. (Ben): Thank you. They did. (Mom): You said you were at a friend's house overnight. Who was it? (Ben): Actually, after that Negative 10 fight I told you about, we were called to Galvan Prime. (Dad): What? (Ben): It's Azmuth's planet. (Mom): You were on another planet?! (Gwen): We fought another enemy, Eon, there. Then we stayed for the night. But the next day, Kevin intentionally left to the Null Void for something personal. The Null Void Projector exploded, so we can't follow him easily. (Ben): After that, we took his Metalmatrix. But, for some reason, a hologram of another device showed on all the Omnitrixes. (Mom): Oh. So this is all business. (Ben): Yeah. (Dad): As for why we called you, this man wants to see you. A familiar man walked in. (Ben and Gwen): Tyler?! (Tyler): Ben Tennyson! (Mom): Now, what is all this? (Ben): When we were fighting the Highbreed, one of the DNAliens resisted the control. This was the DNAlien. I cured him and explained it all. (Tyler): And I'm extremely grateful. (Gwen): But we let the other DNAliens get the Oscelator Key, which powers their Hyperspace Jumpgate. Tyler would've sacrificed himself. (Tyler): But Ben and his friends beat the Highbreed anyway! Now, I have some bad news. A few Xenocytes are still here and trying to kill everyone. They turn them into DNAliens, then let them die. (Ben): We need to stop them! Back in the Null Void... (Kevin): Stop! (Sunder): No way! Kevin fought the Vulpimancer and Havok Beast. He threw the Havok beast at some Null Guardians, but the Vulpimancer overcame him. (Sunder): You will get me out of this dump, so I can kill Tennyson! (Kevin): Never! He grabbed his axe, then threw it at Sunder. This dissintigrated him. (Kevin): Alright! Now for the Vulpimancer! He made his mace hand, then attacked the Vulpimancer! On earth... (Ben): Let's stop these DNAliens! (Tranform) Ultimate Humongousaur! They fought the DNAliens and won. They freed the people, and killed the Xenocytes. (Ben): Alright! (Gwen): Not so easy to win without Kevin. (Ben): But we'll win! In the Null Void, Kevin was roaming... (Kevin): Not so easy to do this without Ben and Gwen. But I'll do it! THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise